1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitting, more particularly to a fitting adapted for holding spacedly a support member, such as a transverse rod, a sheet plate, or a holding ring, on an upright wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fitting 1 is shown to include a positioning plate 10 with two holes 100 for passage of two screw fasteners 13 to fix on an upright wall 2 (see FIG. 2), and a cover 11 which has a major surface wall 115 with a rectangular central hole 110 and three protrusions 111 disposed thereon, and a surrounding wall 116 that extends from a periphery of the major surface wall 115 and that has a through hole 113. The positioning plate 10 engages the cover 11 among the protrusions 111. One of the protrusions 111 has a screw hole 112 to align with the through hole 113 such that a screw fastener 114 can pass through the through hole 113 and the screw hole 112 to anchor on the positioning plate 10 and fasten the cover 11 on the latter. A holding member 12 has a protrusion 120 at a proximate end thereof to be inserted into the central hole 110. The protrusion 120 has a screw hole 121 such that a screw fastener 122 is inserted into the screw hole 121 so as to fasten the holding member 12 on the major surface wall 115 of the cover 11. The holding member 12 has a holding portion in the form of ring 123 for holding a support member of a disk 23.
In assembly, the two screw fasteners 13 are first inserted threadedly into two screw fixtures 22 in two predetermined holes 21 in the upright wall 2 so as to fasten the positioning plate 10 on the wall 2. Then, the support member 12 is secured on the cover 11 by the screw fastener 122. Finally, the cover 11 is fastener on the positioning plate 10 by the screw fastener 114.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional fitting 3 is shown to differ from the above fitting 1 in that the holding portion 32 is in the form of an elongated shaft which extends transverse to the upright wall 2. An elongated retaining groove 320 is formed in and extends along the shaft. As such, when two fittings 3 are mounted on the upright wall 2, two side edges of a support member in the form of a sheet plate 33 can be held within the retaining grooves 320.
The conventional fittings 1,2 require many screw fasteners during assembly, thereby resulting in inconvenience. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 3, since there is a relatively large clearance 20 formed between the sheet plate 33 and the upright wall 2 due to the surrounding wall of the cover 31, there is a tendency for the objects placed on the sheet plate 33 to fall therefrom.